


Can't Tell

by darcie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcie/pseuds/darcie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Can't Tell<br/>Pairing: Harry/Louis, Harry/Louis/Marcel<br/>Summary: While cleaning up their mess after discussing their movie with the Hollywood moguls, Louis gets Harry alone. Until Marcel gets involved.<br/>Rating: R/NC-17<br/>A/N: My Harry/Louis biases are showing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Tell

Sometime between seeing how much the Hollywood big-ups wanted to change their image and retaliating, Louis got it in his head that he should get Harry alone. It wasn’t like there were any fans allowed in the building to spread stories or tell those all-knowing Twitters, so they were safe. They hadn’t been allowed to so much as speak all day.

 

Zayn, Liam, and Niall had a hand on dealing with everyone. Louis muttered to Zayn that he and Harry were going for a walk and added a wink to which Zayn rolled his eyes. The three boys left would help clean up the mess, but Louis knew they would do it willingly to let Louis and Harry have some alone time. They knew what the deal was, and why it was so important.

 

Harry was just picking up a bunch of envelopes that had fallen to the floor when Louis put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, we need to talk.”

 

Harry turned around and gave him a brilliant smile. “But, what about...”

 

“We’ll make it up to the other boys later. Let’s go.”

 

They made sure the coast was clear before taking off down the hallway and scouring for an empty room. They eventually found a small one at the end of the hallway. The door to it was open, and when they peered inside they saw a desk with a bunch of papers and office things thrown about. Someone had left in a hurry. But it looked like no one had been in here for a little while. Perfect for a quick “talk.”

 

Louis pulled Harry in and shut the door behind them. “Finally.”

 

Harry scratched his head. “Yeah, I didn’t mean to start that. It’s just, like... you know. I am not going to dress up like one of the Village People.”

 

Louis smiled at him, placing his hands on either side of Harry’s waist. “You’d look hot in whatever you wear.”

 

Harry blushed, just a little. He was used to this by now, though. He let out a soft moan as Louis pressed his body into his. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Louis replied. He stood up straighter, and had to balance on his toes a bit, to whisper in Harry’s ear. “Can’t wait to fuck you later.” With everything going on lately, they hadn’t had too much time for each other. They’d been whisked off to different places and locations with different people. Harry would hang out with some friends while Louis had to maintain his supposedly straight image. Then they got busy with shows and everything else going on.  It got to be a pain, but whenever they got back to each other, it was hotter than ever. “You won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” he continued.

 

Harry groaned for real this time, and kissed him hard. Louis could feel Harry hardening against him, and grinned into Harry’s mouth. He felt quite proud of himself that he could set Harry off so easily. Harry realized it too, and moved his mouth to Louis’ cheek. “I’m going to have to go out there like this.”

 

“Good,” Louis said. He felt like he was getting hard as well, but he did have slightly more control over his cock. He could resist. He could.

 

Harry let out something like a growl before putting Louis against the messy desk and kissing him again. They got so wrapped up in each other that they never heard the door open. They never considered who might have let himself in.

 

“Oh my!”

 

Louis pulled back from Harry to find that marketing guy with all the terrible ideas, Marcel or something, standing there, his eyes wide behind his huge glasses. He’d covered his mouth with his hand. Louis considered trying to say something to lighten the mood, but Marcel had already seen something that no one was allowed to see. Something no one was really allowed to know.

 

“Oh god,” Harry said. “Just perfect.”

 

Louis walked away from Harry and approached Marcel. He hissed as politely as he could, “Look, you can’t tell anyone.”

 

Marcel, still looking utterly shocked, turned and closed the door. After he locked it, he faced them again. “I... I won’t tell, boys! I promise I won’t. Wow, okay.... wow.” He adjusted his glasses awkwardly. “It’s just... this is my office.”

 

It was? Louis looked around the tiny room. It was hardly big enough for anyone to work in. Just room enough for the desk and a chair. Louis had just assumed this was a room people threw papers in to deal with later. But a closer look at the papers on the desk told Louis that Marcel was telling the truth. They said his name.

 

Harry said what Louis was thinking. “It’s a small office.”

 

Marcel shrugged and sat down in his chair. “It gets the job done.”

 

Louis was willing to bet, judging from Marcel’s age and demeanor, that they had just shoved the new young guy, right out of university, into this shithole. He didn’t have too much stuff in here, which made Louis wonder about what resources Marcel actually had to come up with his ideas. “You deserve somewhere better.”

 

Marcel smiled, big and goofy, in response. “Thanks! That’s nice of you to say.”

 

Louis studied him, wondered what his story was, what he looked like behind the glasses and massive amounts of hair gel. He could see Harry doing the same thing. Briefly, his and Harry’s eyes met. They didn’t usually do this, consider other people in this way, but when they did, they were completely in sync with each other. Harry gave him a little nod, the go-ahead. Louis responded with a naughty smile.

 

To Marcel, he asked, “Have you ever tried contacts?”

 

Marcel looked taken aback. “Contact lenses? For a few weeks in high school, but they burned my eyes. I think I’m allergic to them. I’m allergic to a lot of things. So glasses for me!”

 

Harry and Louis both approached him now. Louis hoped they weren’t intimidating him, but right now this was their goal. “Can we see what you look like without ‘em?” Harry asked sweetly.

 

“I...” Marcel looked back and forth between them. “Alright.” He removed his glasses, set them on the desk, and looked up at the two of them.

 

And what a difference they made. Marcel was beautiful behind those big lenses. Louis stole a look at Harry and noticed that his erection had maintained. No way it was going away now. Louis ached to fuck him so badly. But now they had thrown Marcel into the mix. He would do.

 

“We would like to proposition you.” Louis said.

 

Marcel furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “About what? Potential images for your movie? I think we would need your other band members for such a discussion-”

 

“No.” Louis replied. He sighed. He and Harry only ever did this when they were absolutely sure that there wouldn’t be terrible consequences. Marcel said he wouldn’t tell. He seemed to be cool with everything. But it was more than that. Louis could see the sweat forming on Marcel’s forehead. How he tugged at his collar. How his eyes had drifted to Harry’s hard-on quickly. How beneath Marcel’s ridiculous trousers, he was growing aroused.

 

Louis beckoned Harry over, and Harry came to him dutifully. Immediately, Louis kissed him, putting on a show for the other man. They kissed hungrily and passionately, which made Louis want to drop everything and fuck Harry right there. Which, of course, had to happen now.

 

Harry was already at work, taking off own his trousers and his pants. Louis was the one carrying the packet of lube and the condom. He always kept them on him just in case, for moments like this. Barely sparing a look at Marcel, who looked shocked, Louis pulled off his own trousers and pants, and started to prepare himself and Harry. Louis could see that Harry was trying his best not to stroke himself already, to get to that point of no return.

 

“Be patient, Harry,” Louis ordered him. He had slipped the condom on and he was working on opening Harry up as well as lubing him up. He guided him to Marcel’s desk, just to emphasize to their point to Marcel.

 

“Louis,” Harry said, almost whining, “Come on.”

 

“Hmmm,” Louis said. “Alright.” After another few moments, he eased himself into Harry, who moaned loudly as he stroked himself. Louis shushed him. They were, after all, in a professional office at the moment. As Louis moved inside the other boy, he stole a few glances at Marcel. He was rubbing himself over his trousers, looking somewhat guilty but a whole lot of turned on.

 

Louis fucked Harry harder then, the image of Marcel getting so hot and bothered sending another wave of arousal through him. Harry gasped, his head down. “God, Louis. Oh my god.”

 

“I’m going to fuck you later as well,” Louis hissed in Harry’s ear. “You make me so fucking hard.”

 

“Fuck,” Harry muttered. “I don’t think I can hold out much longer.”

 

“Then come,” Louis said. He didn’t always give Harry permission immediately, but he had other plans for his boyfriend. “Come all over yourself.”

 

“Oh my god,” Harry replied. A few strokes later, and Harry did come all over himself, jerking upward as he did so. He relaxed, but Louis kept fucking him, which he often did, and which Harry liked. It was only when Louis felt like it was too much a few minutes later that he pulled out of Harry, removed the condom, and stroked himself until he came on Harry’s back. Louis leaned against Harry for a moment, looking back at Marcel. He was still going at it over his trousers, the poor guy.

 

Louis pulled back then. “Harry, you know what to do.”

 

Harry knew what Louis was saying, and obediently got off of the desk. Covered in cum, he knelt down in front of Marcel. “Hi there.”

 

“H.. hi.” Marcel choked out. “I’m sorry. I...”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Harry said comfortingly. “I’ll help you.” He began to unbutton Marcel’s own trousers, managing to skillfully slip them off in a quick motion. Marcel’s pants came off then, too, and the man blushed more furiously than he had been before.

 

“Have you ever been sucked off before?” Louis asked Marcel curiously.

 

Marcel pursed his lips for a second. “Yes. My prom date junior year did it.”

 

That was somehow endearing. “Well, Harry’s got the right mouth to do it, don’t you think?”

 

Marcel sucked in his breath, but nodded slightly. And he was right. The curve of Harry’s lips was just right, perfect even. Louis considered himself very lucky.

 

“Harry also really loves sucking cock,” Louis continued quietly. He turned to Harry. “Don’t you?”

 

“I really do.” Harry confirmed. He put a finger on the side of Marcel’s cock, and trailed down it. Marcel closed his eyes. “May I?”

 

“Yes,” Marcel said immediately.

 

So Harry did. Louis big his lip watching Harry in action, bobbing his head back and forth, making Marcel feel good. Louis actually grew a little jealous watching them as well, because even though they had all gone into this willingly, Harry was his. He would show Harry that later. Somehow he always grew jealous when this happened, but always loved doing it. It was a turn-on, getting jealous. It made everything even better, as amazing as it was.

 

When Marcel came, Louis bit down hard on his lip, knowing he could come again if he wanted. Harry knelt in front of Marcel as he came down from his high, blinking rapidly and smiling like an idiot. Harry turned to Louis and gave him a sweet smile as well, the one that was only for the two of them. The one that made Louis’ heart race a mile a minute.

 

Without a word, Marcel reached over to the desk and grabbed his glasses, slipping them back on. Then he reached into one of the desk drawers and pulled out a box of tissues. “I have them for my allergies, but...” he shrugged shyly.

 

He and Harry wiped themselves up as Louis got dressed, then Louis watched them figure out where their own clothes were.

 

As they started to leave the room, Harry turned to Marcel. “We should have compromised with you earlier.”

 

“No,” Marcel shook his head, grinning. “Don’t compromise who you are! I’ll work with you with the look you boys want to use. And it’s going to be the best look ever.”

 

Harry and Louis looked at each other. If only other media moguls could be like him.

 

o o o o o o o o

 

An hour later, they were still helping clean up the mess they’d made. They made sure to stay on opposite sides of the room, but stole glances at each other. Harry made goofy faces at Louis, and Louis tried not to look too in love.

 

On the complete opposite side of the room, Marcel stood, talking to Jonny and Veronica. He laughed, the kind of laugh that would probably get him picked on in secondary school but Louis now found kind of endearing. Marcel gathered some of the surviving presentation boards from earlier before turning to leave.

 

Before he did, however, his eyes met Louis’. He adjusted his glasses, smiled, and then he was gone.

  
  



End file.
